Circular saw tables such as those disclosed in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 07/672,175, filed Mar. 20, 1991 now U.S. Pat. No. 5,123,317 and assigned to the assignee of the present application, include a miter table which utilizes a ball or roller track slide arrangement. Typically, a guide plate mounted to the saw table has raised edge portions that engage a plurality of balls or rollers disposed about the miter table to allow the miter table to be moved relative to the guide plate, to guide a workpiece to be cut.
As the balls or rollers wear, the precision of the movement of the miter table relative to the guide plate is lessened and there is no way to get that precision back without replacing the balls or rollers. Also, worn balls or rollers tend to stick which inhibits movement of the miter table.
Such a miter table typically includes a miter fence and a polygonal-headed bolt for mounting the miter fence on the miter table. The bolt head is received in a T-shaped slot extending through the miter table and is introduced into the slot through a sufficiently large end. However, the bolt head must be manually rotated while in the large end to align the polygon of the bolt head with the slot so that the bolt head can be received in the slot. This aligning step adds to production assembly time.